In liquid projecting hoses, such as are used by firefighters, for example, due to the natural instabilities inherent in the system, the exiting stream frequently disperses relatively close to the nozzle opening. In these applications, as well as in others, it is desirable to extend the coherent segment of the exiting liquid stream further beyond the nozzle than has been possible by prior art hose and nozzle arrangements. An extended coherent fluid stream is advantageous for many applications, but has particular advantage in the firefighting hose application to permit, where needed, more concentrated streams to be directed at a specific flame position or hot spot. Moreover, because the pressure or flow rates of the water source may be different from one site to another, or may even vary with time, a nozzle which will adjust to its pressure variations to provide the optimum stream, regardless of the source characteristics, is highly desirable.